Bleach spankings
by Dr-Weirdo
Summary: Several Bleach spanking shorts, maybe even some plot in there two! My first so critics are welcome! Contains Spanking, Don't like Don't read
1. Chapter 1: On your marks! Go!

Jinta and Ururu were doing their usual chores outside of the Urahara shop, or more like Ururu was doing their chores while Jinta 'supervised'. Urahara and Tessai were away for the week to attend some sort of meeting in the Soul Society so Rukia had taken a holiday and was looking after them for the week; Ururu was happy about this as she liked Rukia and got on well with her. Jinta however was using the opportunity to do even less work than usual.  
"Jinta, maybe you should sweep the front of the shop" Ururu quietly said as Jinta swung his baseball bat at an imaginary ball.  
"What are you talking about?" Jinta said in a hurt voice "Without my supervision the work here would be a million times harder" Ururu was about to speak again when Jinta jumped on her back and began pulling her hair. "Come on, get back to work!" Ururu began to cry as Jinta pulled harder and harder until something gave. Ururu began crying rivers of tears and ran through the door to the shop with Jinta hanging off of her head by one hand while the other hand held a fistful of hair.  
"Whoa slow down Ururu!" Jinta yelled over the noise "You're gonna break somethi-"

CRASH!

Rukia ran down the stairs to a scene of chaos, Urahara's shop was in chaos with Jinta buried under the shelves which usually held the stores candy. Said candy was currently moving slightly as Ururu tried to dig her way out. "What did you do now Jinta?!" Rukia yelled as she saw Ururu emerge with a mouth full of candy and a lot of hair missing.  
"It wasn't me!" Jinta cried "Well not entirely anyway, I'm not the one who broke anything!" As he said this he raised his hand to move a shelf but accidently showed that his other hand had a large clump of Ururu's hair in it. Rukia sighed "Maybe, but you definitely had something to do with this, I don't know how Kisuke puts up with you, you've been nothing but trouble since I got here yesterday"

Jinta looked down guiltily but his eyes flickered briefly to the wall behind Rukia. "This candy is nice Jinta, you should try some!" Ururu exclaimed in a world of her own, the girls amazing resilience had already caused her hair to begin to grow back as she jumped at Jinta and forced a chocolate bar down his throat. As the two fought and rolled Rukia turned and saw a plain black notebook hanging from a nail in the corner of the room, she walked over to it and picked it up.

The title read: Record Book

Rukia flicked it open and her eyes widened with surprise at what she saw, each page was divided down the middle with Jinta's name above the left column and Ururu's name above the other and a date next to each entry. Jinta's column almost needed a new book as Rukia flicked through she saw that this was a record of each punishment the two had received in the previous year, Rukia read through some of his entries and was amused by what she saw and at the little illustration next to each record.  
The first name she recognised other than Urahara or Tessai was surprisingly that of Ichigo Kurosaki.  
_Entry: Kisuke Urahara  
Punishment: Spanking from Ichigo Kurosaki  
Reason: For spitting on Ichigo during the Trial of the Shattered Shaft  
Severity: 4_

Looking across at Ururu's column Rukia saw that this was also one of the few entries that she had as well however the severity was only a 2, Rukia continued to read the book for a few minutes and it slowly dawned on her what she should do. Another loud crash brought her back to the present. Turning she saw that Jinta's baseball bat was embedded in the wall by a good foot and the boy himself was lying dazed on the floor.

"BOTH OF YOU, UPSTAIRS NOW!" Rukia yelled as Ururu poked her head through the hole in the wall left by Jinta's bat, she seemed to have come down from the momentary sugar rush the candy had caused and meekly complied with Rukia's order. Jinta however was still dazed and felt even more reckless than usual. "Or what, crazy lady?" He laughed a little but stopped abruptly when Rukia grabbed his arm and dragged him up the stairs into the room she was staying in where Ururu was already waiting. The room was quite large with a double bed, a desk and a straight-backed chair.  
"I've had it with you Jinta and I'm surprised at you Ururu" Rukia lectured "But that book downstairs is very interesting" At the mention of the book Ururu gulped audibly but Jinta merely sneered at Rukia "Yeah, so?"

"Well I suppose you know what's in that book so I'll not bother telling you what I read, but trust me; by the time I'm done you won't be able to sit for the rest of the week." Rukia smiled as she said it.  
"Wha-what?" Jinta did a double-take and ran for the door, he smiled as he grabbed the door and flung it open "See you later crazy lady!" But before he could take another step he felt a gust of wind and a vice-like grip on his right arm as the door slammed shut. Rukia looked down at Jinta who gulped as he realised that he had made a big mistake. Rukia marched him over to the corner of the room and placed his hands on his head. "You really shouldn't have done that Jinta" Rukia said in a very quiet voice "I'll deal with you second"  
Rukia went back over to Ururu, sat down on the end of the bed and pulled Ururu over to her.  
"Ururu I know that you didn't start this, but you were the one who smashed the candy shelves off of the wall and you ate most of that candy when it landed on you" Ururu looked shell-shocked at what was about to happen and just nodded numbly "As well as that your fight with Jinta knocked a big hole into the wall of the shop which won't be easy to replace although that was less your fault than Jinta's" Ururu nodded again as Rukia finished her lecture, Rukia just grabbed hold of her shoulders, picked the girl up and placed her over Rukia's lap. "And you pay attention Jinta, this is only a taster compared to what I've got in store for you" With that Rukia raised her hand and slapped it back down on Ururu's raised skirt-covered bottom.  
Ururu yelped in surprise but clamped her mouth shut, embarrassed that she had cried out with the first blow, another spank landed, and another, and another as Rukia began to pick up a rhythm alternating left and right not focussing on one area for long as it was clear that Ururu was only rarely punished and had only been spanked a few times before. After two minutes of relentless spanking Rukia began to lecture again with each word being emphasised by a particularly hard spank, [SPANK] "You [SMACK] Will [SPANK] Not [SPANK] Fight [SPANK] Indoors [SMACK] Again! Do [SPANK] you [SPANK] understand?" [SPANK] Ururu managed to squeal a reply that no, she would not and that she was sorry, this spanking was only the third she had ever received and she had forgotten how much they hurt.  
After hearing the reply Rukia stopped for a moment to consider her next move, while it was true that she was going easy on Ururu she still wanted the punishment to leave an impression, she nodded to herself and reached down to flip Ururu's skirt up exposing her pink underwear. Ururu obviously hadn't been expecting this as she gasped and twisted to look up at Rukia with a surprised look then looked forward again with clenched teeth. Rukia waited for Ururu to look forwards before raising her hand and striking much harder than she had before, Ururu gasped after the first spank and began to yelp after each blow.

The sounds of Ururu's spanking echoed around the room as Rukia began to focus on the area just above where Ururu's kicking legs met her rapidly reddening bottom. After what felt like an age Ururu began to cry and bawl, Rukia stopped spanking her and let her get to her feet. Ururu's hands immediately went to her burning bottom to try and rub some of the sting out of it.  
"No rubbing!" Rukia exclaimed as she grabbed Ururu's hands and landed another stinging swat to her behind "Now you are going to stand in the corner until I finish with Jinta, if I see any rubbing or peeking then we're gonna go another round understand?" Ururu nodded frantically and Rukia placed her in the corner with her nose to the wall and her hands on her head. "Keep those hands on your head Ururu" She said as she took a pin from her desk and used it to keep Ururu's skirt up then she pulled down Ururu's underwear exposing her light red bottom to the room.

"Now Jinta" Rukia said with an angry gleam in her eyes "It's your turn" As she approached Jinta began to plead with her "Please Rukia don't spank me, it was an accident, it won't happen again and I'll clean it right up!" but she just brought him over to the bed the same way she had for Ururu and said "I know it won't happen again and yes you will clean it all up but you'll be doing it with a sore bottom" as she said this she also decided that Jinta was probably more to blame and had been a nuisance since she got here, so with that in mind she stood him in front of her "Hands on your head" she snapped as she undid his shorts and lowered them down around his ankles exposing his light blue briefs. With that done Rukia pulled Jinta over her lap and deciding for a different approach began to spank him and lecture him at the same time, "You have been slacking off your chores every chance you've gotten" she smacked her hand down extra hard right in the centre of his bottom over and over again until he began to yelp, as soon as Rukia heard this she began to spread her spanks around alternating between cheeks but focusing on his sit-spots. "And yes while it was Ururu who smashed the shelves it was you who hurt her and caused her to run into them in the first place"  
Jinta was beginning to panic, even though he was used to being spanked by Urahara or Tessai this hurt more than either of them ever had, he began to cry out at each spank and it had only been going for a minute or two.  
"As well as that you were the one who created the hole in the wall downstairs with the bat of yours!" Rukia paused for a moment as Jinta's pale cheeks started to turn red, however Jinta's reprieve was short lived as Rukia grabbed the waist band of his briefs and pulled him to his feet "I want you to put your nose in that corner and don't move until I get back, same rules as Ururu, you rub and I'll start over"  
Rukia watched as Jinta hurried over to his corner and mirrored Ururu's pose with his hands on his head and his nose on the wall not even taking the time to correct his briefs which had been pulled up into a wedgie and exposed his bright red cheeks then she stepped out and went down to the shop for what she needed 'I'll teach him a lesson he'll never forget' She thought as she picked up a number of different objects to take back up with her.

Jinta's butt was burning, he was sure that he had gotten it at least one million-no-TWO million times harder than Ururu but he was at least sure that it was pretty much over, whenever he had been spanked in the past it had always ended with corner time and Rukia had left the room so he was pretty sure that he could try and rub his butt just a little. He reached back and righted his briefs first then desperately tried to rub some sting out of his roasted tail, he got about two seconds before he heard Rukia yell "Jinta get your hands back on your head now!" Jinta flinched in horror as his hands shot back to his head, that sounded like it had come from just across the room, but that was impossible, Rukia was downstairs he could hear her. Curiosity ate away at him until he couldn't take it any longer and risked a quick peek behind him. He instantly cursed and wished that he hadn't looked as what he saw was a Soul Candy dispenser on the floor and Rukia in her Shinigami uniform sitting cross-legged on her bed. "That's twice you've disobeyed my instructions Jinta so I'm afraid that you're going to have to pay for it" Rukia sighed almost regretfully as her gigai came through the door holding the things that Rukia had wanted, she re-entered her gigai and sat down on the bed again. "Both of you come here but keep your hands on your heads" They turned and Jinta's eyes bulged as he saw the array of torture implements she had acquired, a long-handled hairbrush, a round paddle, a cane and a razor strop.

"I was only going to use two of these on you Jinta but now it's going to be three, on the upside you get to choose two of them" Rukia smiled at the last bit "Now, both of you will be punished with the hairbrush and then we'll come back to Jinta" Ururu and Jinta looked at each other, wondering who was first but Rukia surprised them both when she pulled both of them over her lap at once with Jinta on the inside and Ururu on the outside. She picked up the hair brush and positioned it in her hand while she took Ururu's outer hand in hers to stop it flailing, just as she was about to start she remembered something. "Whu-what are you doing?" Cried Jinta as he felt his briefs being pulled down to his ankles, Rukia answered with a sharp blow from the hairbrush to his left buttock. She was methodical, working her way across from Jinta's left side to Ururu's right side then repeating.

Ururu was glad that Rukia had restrained her as she was thrashing around badly enough, Ururu howled as Rukia spanked her bottom mercilessly, tears streamed down her face and she saw that Jinta was faring a little better but he also had another two loads of spanks to come.  
Rukia saw that Ururu was reaching her limit and raised the brush extra high and landed eight more spanks, four to each child, then announced that she was finished. Jinta sprang to his feet and did the classic 'spanked-dance' as he rubbed his butt vigorously. Ururu on the other hand continued to lie across Rukia's lap in tears as Rukia rubbed her back and reassured her that she was forgiven and that it was over, after a few minutes Ururu picked herself up and hugged Rukia. When they separated Rukia told Ururu to go downstairs and begin tidying up the mess, as she hurried from the room Rukia turned back to Jinta. "Now Jinta, you have four choices of which you must choose two" She began "You can have another round of the hairbrush over my lap now, you can have six of the best with the cane while bent over that chair either at bed time or now, you can choose a paddling either over my knee or with your legs in the air in the morning or you can choose for me to strap you in whichever position you choose at bedtime" Jinta groaned inwardly at the thought of the hairbrush however it would at least be familiar…no he thought not the hairbrush. The cane he had only experience once before and he hated it so that was out, which left the paddle and the strap.

"Well which is it to be?" Rukia pressed  
"The paddle and the strap" Jinta mumbled  
"What I didn't hear that?"  
"I choose the paddle and the strap" He said clearly  
"Well in that case I want you to go down and help Ururu clean up that mess, when your done with that you can get back to your chores which I expect to be done, at bedtime I'll come to your room"

Jinta nodded hurriedly and went to pick his shorts up, "Leave those" Rukia snapped "You can take your briefs but you won't be allowed to wear anything else until bedtime now go" Jinta again nodded and ran down the stairs to help Ururu.


	2. Chapter 2: The plot appears! Briefly

Rukia watched Jinta go and then sat down on the bed to give the two of them time to clear up and to give herself time to calm down, she began to flick through some magazines she had picked up in passing but wasn't really paying attention to what she was seeing as she was thinking about her previous spanking experience.  
In the soul society it was a commonplace punishment and sometimes even used as a wager, the latter was most often found amongst the members of squad 11 who loved nothing more than to beat their defeated opponents butt raw after a good fight. Captain Kenpachi Zaraki had even once spanked Ichigo when they fought as a result of Ichigo's rescue attempt and had only stopped when Ichigo had managed to focus his power enough to be able to injure Zaraki.  
Rukia looked over at the implements still lying at the foot of her bed, to tell the truth she had never used a strap before and only had minor experience on the giving end of a cane, it was a good thing for Jinta as well that Rukia had more than enough experience with every single one of them on the receiving side and so had only brought them up to scare the boy. She had no intention of actually using the strap or cane on Jinta; she might still give him a short hand-spanking before bed and perhaps a longer on in the morning but other than that she was probably not going to punish him anymore than she already had. The strap especially gave Rukia pause as she had only felt it less than five times before and the last time was by her adopted brother Byakuya, the memory of that particular spanking still made her cringe. More recently however were her experiences with the other implements, she had been in the act of spanking Ichigo for insulting her when the Kurosaki clinic was attacked on the night he had become a shinigami and she still laughed at the memory of Ichigo sprinting down stairs while trying to pull his pants back up. Her most recent caning was from Renji after he and Byakuya had retrieved her from the world of the living, he hadn't wanted to do it and she'd had worse but it still stung enough to make her sleep on her front that night. As for the paddle….that she still felt slightly guilty for as it wasn't just her on the receiving end that time.  
Rukia shook herself and stood up, as she passed her window she realised that she had been laying there for a while as it was getting dark, she made her way downstairs, picking up Jinta's shorts on the way past. She stepped down and was pleasantly surprised by what she saw, the candy had all been redistributed around the surviving shelves and the wrappers for the ones that had been eaten were being arranged into a fairly accurate reconstruction of Karakura Town by Ururu in the back of the shop. Jinta meanwhile was juggling a screwdriver, a shelf and some screws as he began to repair the damage to the shop.  
"Wow you two I'm impressed!" Rukia exclaimed happily "Did you remember to clean the flo-(Slip CRASH!) So I see you did the floor as well" She got back to her feet with a comedy lump on her head then headed over to Jinta who flinched as she approached, the sight made Rukia put her arms around him "It's alright, it's over and I'm not going to strap or paddle you this time" Jinta looked up at her with surprise and elation "Really?" He asked tentatively in case she was bluffing.  
Rukia smiled "Really, when you finish with the shelves I'll even give you your shorts back so get back to work soldier" Jinta snapped to attention and saluted "Yes ma'am!" then hurriedly got back to work.  
The remainder of the day passed without incident, Jinta practically rebuilt the shop from the ground up, Ururu finished her chores so she decided to cook some food for everyone while Rukia further examined the Record Book. She saw that Tessai was by far the more disciplined as Urahara only had half a dozen entries logged with his name as the punisher, none of those were for Ururu and only two were spankings but even then the most severe rating was a 3 and that was for almost burning down the shop. Rukia noted however that further on in the book there was an entry from Tessai for the same incident with a 7 next to it, she was about to read on when Ururu called through that dinner was ready. They sat around the table for the next hour talking as if nothing had happened earlier, Jinta bragged about how well he could play various different sports, Ururu then gave the true account of each of his stories much to his chagrin and Rukia told them about her various different missions and misadventures with Ichigo and the others., they were especially interested with the details of how Ichigo had saved her from execution as they only knew the general pattern of what happened and not the specifics.  
"You mean he took on three lieutenants with nothing but his bare hands!" Jinta exclaimed when they reached the part where Rukia had escaped. "Yes" She nodded, smiling faintly "And then he fought against Byakuya although I didn't see that as Renji was carrying me away at the time"  
She finished her story soon after as it was getting late and she sent them upstairs to get ready for bed telling Jinta to stand in the corner once he had his pyjamas on. He hung his head a little but didn't complain, the two of them vanished upstairs while Rukia cleaned up the mess they had left, she was always amazed by the amount of food the two could demolish in such a small time.  
When she finished Rukia headed upstairs grabbing both the paddle and the strap on her way through to the room Jinta and Ururu shared, it was not as big as Rukia's but it was a comfortable size with a bed for each of them and room for the rest of their belongings. Jinta stood with his hands on his head in one corner of the room but what surprised Rukia was that Ururu was in the opposite corner mirroring his pose. Rukia sat down on Jinta's bed and called them over to her, Ururu on her left side and Jinta on her right.  
"Ururu why were you in the corner as well?" She asked as she placed the strap and paddle on the bed beside her.  
"Well I figured that if Jinta is getting punished then I should be as well" Ururu replied quietly  
"That's sweet Ururu but you don't deserve any more than you've already had and anyway he might not be getting any in the first place" Jinta perked up at this but he was still wary of the implements on the bed.  
"But-" Ururu started to say before Rukia stopped her.  
"No buts, well depending on Jinta's answer that is"

Jinta spoke up "You said you weren't gonna spank me again" he said it accusingly  
"No I said I wouldn't paddle or strap you I am however going to give you a choice" She answered  
"What kind of choice?" he said warily  
"Kind of like your earlier one but this one has upsides as well, you see I'm going to spank you, that's going to happen but if you choose it will be a short hand spanking and nothing in the morning ok?" Jinta nodded and thought to himself that that didn't sound so bad but was interrupted before he could think any more.  
"Or you could choose to take one of the implements behind me in which case I'll spank you with which ever you choose now and then you'll have a wake-up spanking tomorrow" Jinta thought 'Is she crazy? Why would I pick that?' "Buuuttt if you choose either the paddle or strap I'll tell you about one of my previous experiences with the weapon of choice"  
"What you mean like you'll tell me about some other guy you spanked?" He asked  
"Maybe, or it could be a story about me being on the receiving end" She replied which really perked up Jinta's interest.  
"Can I have a minute to think about it?" he asked to which Rukia nodded, to herself she thought 'It would be cruel to use both but I think he needs one of them and this way he can get something out of it except the punishment and to be honest this isn't much different to how Byakuya does things although I don't think that he's ever been on the receiving end of anyone' _(Author: Well actually Rukia, a certain catlike character may disagree with you but that's another story :P )_  
Ururu had sat back on her bed after Rukia had denied her request but the Rukia had a brainwave. "Ururu, if I tell this story to Jinta then you'll have to go outside otherwise it's not fair on him since he has to earn it" At this Ururu looked even more crestfallen "But, you can stay and join Jinta for his wake-up spanking tomorrow if you want to hear it" Ururu looked up and replied that she liked the second option as she wanted to hear this story if Jinta chose it.

As Rukia turned she saw Jinta standing there with the paddle outstretched towards her, "Here Rukia, use this but I want that story afterwards alright?" Rukia smiled, "Of course kid now come here"  
Jinta came over to Rukia who lowered him gently over her lap, "I'm going to start with my hand but don't think I'm only using that" then she quickly raised her hand and slapped it down onto Jinta's pyjama covered rear. The flurry of spanks quickly relit the fire from earlier and Jinta was yelping from the start even though he had kept his briefs on for extra protection, it went on and on for what felt like an eternity but was probably actually only a minute or two before Rukia helped him to his feet again.  
"Remember, hands on your head" She told him gently as she slid his pyjama bottoms down to his ankles then pointed at his briefs quizzically. "Well you can't blame a kid for trying" said Jinta through clenched teeth, Rukia just shook her head and smiled before lowering him over her left leg then used her right to pin his legs down and took his right hand in her left. "I'm going to give you ten with the paddle and I want you to count each one, you don't count, it don't count, understand?"  
Jinta just nodded and gritted his teeth, resolved to keep quiet as he heard Rukia lift her arm up.  
SMACK!  
Jinta's eyes bulged; any hope of staying silent through this was evaporating faster than a dead hollow. "One" He managed to grunt.  
SMACK!  
How could it hurt this much? Jinta frantically tried to twist away but it was useless with Rukia holding him like this. "Two"  
SMACK!  
At this Jinta gave up struggling and resigned himself to the paddling, he sagged and continued to count. "Three"  
SMACK! "Four" SMACK! "F-five" SMACK! "owwwwwww six" SMACK! "Seven" SMACK! "Eight"  
Rukia wanted to make the last ones count so she took the waistband of Jinta's briefs for the third time that day and lowered them down to his knees then took a firm grip on both him and the paddle.  
SMACK! "N-n-nine" SMACK! "Ten-n" Jinta bubbled as Rukia carefully pulled his briefs and pants back up over his bottom, which now matched his hair colour, then sat him on her lap and hugged him. She saw that Ururu had rolled over in her bed and it looked like she was asleep.  
"I think Ururu's fallen asleep, do you think you can wait until tomorrow morning for the story otherwise I'll have to tell it twice plus I think you'll be more in the mood in the morning" Rukia whispered, Jinta nodded and climbed under the covers of his bed, on his front of course. Rukia smiled and tucked him in before moving to the door and turning out the light.

Outside a robed figure stood on the opposite rooftop looking in, he thought to himself 'Interesting…she is forming attachments, even if they are…only early, it is obvious that she cares for them' He nodded 'I wonder what her reaction would be if they were to….' With that the figure turned and vanished into the shadows,

OMG it seems some plot has entered the field :O


	3. Chapter 3: Rukia's story and some plot!

The rest of the night passed uneventfully and Jinta woke in the morning just in time to see Rukia enter the room.  
"Well finally" She said "It's almost noon!"  
"Really?" He asked sleepily "Well I'm up now so what do you wan-aaaaaahhhhhh!" He jumped up rubbing his butt as in his sleep hazed memory he had forgotten why he was lying on his front in the first place. "Oh yeah that" Jinta said when he finished "Can I at least hear the story first?"  
Rukia hesitated but saw no reason not to as Ururu had wandered through when she heard Jinta was awake, she sat down where she had been last night and told the others to sit as well.  
"So this happened when Ichigo, Hanataro and Ganju had just failed at rescuing me for the first time, Ichigo was gone and the rest of us were recaptured. I was sent back to my cell and thought that nothing else would happen. However Captain Unohana, Hanataro's captain, had other ideas"

_The door to the __Senzaikyū grinded open and Rukia looked up to see three figures standing in the light, Captain Unohana with Lieutenant Kotetsu who was holding an anxious looking Hanataro by the arm. "Hello Rukia" Unohana started with a stern look on her face "As you know, Hanataro here aided the Ryoka Ichigo Kurosaki in his attempt to rescue you, as Captain of his division I have determined his punishment will be twofold, the first of which I feel that you should share as it is because of his interactions with you as your jailor that he felt it was necessary to rescue you"  
Rukia kept quiet but was puzzled at what Kotetsu was holding in her other hand, her suspicions were confirmed when it was revealed to be a smooth, round paddle. "The first part of his punishment, the part you will also take, is a spanking and paddling, the second part does not concern you" Unohana continued as several members of her division brought in two chairs "But Captain" Rukia protested "I haven't actually done anything myself!"  
"No but what you did do was attempt to escape, yes you will be executed soon but attempting to escape is still a punishable offence" Unohana said in a quiet voice as the chairs were placed across the room from each other and the 4__th__ division members filed out. "Lieutenant Kotetsu will start with you and I shall deal with Hanataro then we shall swap"  
Rukia processed this information as she was led over to one of the chairs by Kotetsu, she had not expected anything like this but saw no point in resisting. That changed however when they reached the chair and Kotetsu barked at her to strip to her underwear "In our division spankings are given either over the spankee's underwear or bare, see Hanataro over there is used to this" Rukia looked over and was embarrassed to see Hanataro in nothing but his plain white briefs with his hands behind his back. Knowing that she had no way of resisting Rukia disrobed and copied Hanataro's position, Kotetsu nodded and then pulled Rukia over her lap. Across the room Hanataro was in a similar position, head and feet down with his bottom in the perfect position for Unohana to spank to her hearts content. At a nod from the Captain both women raised their hands and then slapped them down hard.  
Hanataro gasped in pain and then yelped as the second spank landed swiftly after the first, he had only been spanked a few times before but never by a captain! He couldn't believe how much it hurt and they had barely started, clearly Unohana was an experienced spanker as she was able to time her blows to always hit the most exposed spot of his bottom. Rukia was faring better with her greater experience and weaker spanker but she was forced to admit that she was not going to be able to remain quiet for this entire ordeal. Again and again Kotetsu struck Rukia's bottom with a new spank each second, it was clear that no mercy was being given by the usually meek lieutenant as Rukia bit her lip to stop herself crying out in pain, she could hear Hanataro wailing across Unohana's lap and dreaded the thought that she was going to take a turn across that lap soon. Suddenly the spanks stopped and both spankee's were pulled to their feet by their respective spankers, both were made to place their hands on their heads and taken over to opposite corners of the room. The two officers stood back to admire their handiwork before going over to the other two objects their division members had left.  
Hanataro's eyes had begun to water but he hadn't started crying yet which he was proud of but he knew that worse was to come, the corner time was in some ways a relief but in others a torture as while he wasn't being spanked he also couldn't rub the fire out of his butt. Rukia on the other hand hated the time spent in the corner, she hated the waiting and the anticipation and wished that they could just hurry up and get her paddling over with. Her wish was soon granted but it was Captain Unohana that retrieved her from the corner not Lieutenant Kotetsu, as she turned she blanched as she saw the two spanking benches erected in the centre of the room. Unohana led her over to the closest as Hanataro was on the opposite side, Rukia briefly resisted but was dragged along and placed over the raised platform in the centre of the bench, her arms and legs were supported and restrained by smaller platforms lower on the bench which incorporated some form of restraint with the same properties as the stone around her meaning that even if she was not a prisoner she could not escape these cuff across from her Hanataro's bench was positioned so that they were facing each other. Another feature which Rukia did not like at all was that the rear end of bench was raised so that her bottom was higher than the rest of her.  
"We spanked you both at the same time just now but this time Hanataro shall be going first and then Rukia" Unohana told them both before signalling to Kotetsu to begin. Rukia could not see the impact but she could hear it and she could see Hanataro's reaction as he winced in pain and his eyes began to water again. There had not been a set amount of spanks so he did not even know how close he was until it was over and with the restraints he was unable to move so much as an inch to escape the raging inferno now engulfing his backside. Rukia felt horrible, this was almost as bad as being paddled herself, she was being forced to watch her friend bawl and wail like a child and was powerless to help him so it was almost a relief when the paddling suddenly came to an end a full three minutes after it had begun although Rukia was sure that to Hanataro it had felt much longer._

_Then she realised that it was her turn and tried to brace herself for the first blow but nothing could prepare her for the pain of Captain Unohana's first strike! This hurt more than any other spanking she had ever received by far and she began crying almost immediately after the first blow, she began to struggle against the restraints despite knowing that it was fruitless. When the blows stopped Rukia breathed a sigh of relief until she felt her panties being pulled down to her knees.  
"NOOOOO!" She yelled but to no avail as Unohana lined up for another round.  
__"Oh yes Rukia" She said in a scolding voice "You have much more experience with this than Hanataro but I fully intend to make sure that your reactions are the same, for you this will mean that you have a longer spanking but you are also guilty of more crimes than he is anyway" with that she swung again and Rukia just sagged. Sobs broke from her as she gave up any resemblance of stoicism or pride, she was sure that Unohana was not lying when she said she wanted similar reactions and so Rukia obliged her.  
After only another minute of spanking Unohana decided to end, however she also decreed that the both of them could stay where they were for the next two hours as a sort of restrained corner time.  
After the two officers had left they both lay trying to pull themselves together for a long time but eventually Hanataro spoke up. "I'm sorry that you had to go through that Rukia, I know that I deserved it but she had no reason to involve you!"  
Rukia shook her head "No Hanataro she did, in fact I think I may have made it worse on you by actually trying to escape, I don't think that it would have been nearly as bad if it was just you"  
For the remainder of their enforced time they lay there occasionally talking but mostly trying to ignore the burning pain in their bottoms which Rukia swore was glowing._

"What happened next?" Jinta asked excitedly  
"Well they came back after a while and set us loose but made us stand in the corners again while they packed away the benches and chairs, before they left though they did use allow Hanataro to use his healing skills on us both, not to fully heal us of course but to allow us to sit down without nearly blowing a hole in the roof when we jumped up again" Rukia replied to the boy who was now sitting on Rukia's right side "But anyway that's my story and now you've got to pay for it, you to Ururu!" Jinta moaned but obediently placed himself over Rukia's lap along with Ururu. Rukia raised her hand and patted it down on each child's bottom five times before delivering an equal amount of harder spanks and then let them up. As she raised her hand to deliver the next blow however, the window exploded inwards sending the three across the room, Rukia instantly popped her soul candy and rolled to her feet with her Zanpakto drawn. She scanned the room but it was hard to see for the smoke, she felt a nick in her left arm and looked down in time to see a three bladed golden sword slip past her. She turned to follow it but suddenly couldn't feel her legs and crumpled to her knees using her sword to hold herself upright as her arms became numb as well. Another small nick appeared, this time on her neck and she started to feel dizzy as the smoke cleared, a robed figure had picked up Ururu and was making its way over to the window.  
"Stop" Rukia managed to croak "Leave her alone" the figure turned to her and she would have gasped if she weren't about to pass out.  
"I think not" replied Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi "This one is a mystery to me and I'm taking it with me, I am rather surprised that your still awake however, I must strengthen my poisons for my next attack" But Rukia heard no more as she crumpled to the ground unconscious.


	4. Chapter 4:Meanwhile in the Soul Society!

Momo Hinamori walked through the corridors of the squad 10 barracks with Toshiro Hitsugaya by her side; she was discreetly rubbing her bottom while giving death glares to Toshiro. The little midget had spanked her! Fair enough she had blown a decent sized hole in the sparring room's wall with a misplaced fireball and she had released her Zanpakto before he had been ready for her but he had massively overreacted especially when he had seen that she had also took out a large chunk of his office. Before she knew what hit her she had been face down over his knee with her butt steadily heating up, she hadn't been spanked for a very long time in fact the last time that she could remember was back before she had joined the academy when her grannie had spanked them both for smashing a hole in one of her doors when they were playing ball to close to the house, neither of them had sat for a week afterwards.  
"Wait Momo" Toshiro suddenly warned  
"No Lil-shiro I'm not listening to you until you say you're sorry" She pouted back feeling unusually rebellious today, normally she would have listened but ever since the Aizen incident on the Sogyoku Hill she had been feeling angry more often which was why she had released her sword against Toshiro.  
"Momo listen to me!" He insisted as she continued walking down the corridor "I can feel an unusual presence nearby, it's coming close-"He was interrupted by the wall splintering inwards and Momo was thrown to the floor as Hitsugaya drew his sword. "Put that sword down kid, unless you want to get hurt" a familiar voice said, sure enough, stepping through the hole in the wall came the unmistakeable shape of Kenpachi Zaraki.  
"Zaraki what is the meaning of this?!" Hitsugaya cried as Kenpachi picked Momo up by her collar and slung her over his shoulder, Hitsugaya was puzzled by Zaraki's appearance as he seemed to blur every few seconds, one moment he appeared normal, the next he seemed to drain of all colour just leaving a black and white copy. "Put her down before I make you!" Toshiro challenged  
"Make me?" Kenpachi laughed "I'd like to see you try kid" before he had even finished his last sentence Toshiro lunged forward unleashing his Shikai straight for Zaraki's heart. Kenpachi didn't even flinch as the ice dragon charged closer and closer until it seemed that nothing could stop its impact when suddenly it exploded into millions of tiny pieces.  
"Oh didn't I mention?" Kenpachi mocked as Hitsugaya's sword fell from his blood slicked grasp "Your coming to, he's all yours brother"  
The last thing Toshiro heard before a thousand shining blades tore him into unconsciousness was a sound that sent fear and denial shooting through him.  
"Scatter, Senbonzakura"

"Hey Byakushi!" Yachiru giggled as she zoomed through the Kuchiki mansion on her scooter, "Kenny's napping and I was bored so here I am!"  
Byakuya sighed "Why do you always have to use my mansion for your misadventures?"  
"Because it's so biiiiiiiiiiig!" She said as she shot round the corner and disappeared into one of her tunnels. Since then she had been playing a game of hide and seek with Byakuya's servants who were constantly trying to remove her from the mansion or at least to catch her, however every time they came close there was always some sort of 'accident' which resulted in her escape and usually some kind of injury to a number of the servants. This had been the case every time Yachiru decided to enter the mansion and usually only stopped when she chose to leave, occasionally however they had managed to catch her and return her to the squad 11 barracks. This time Byakuya had issued them with different instructions in the unlikely event that they manage to catch her.  
For two hours this game continued with Yachiru leading the servants on a merry chase, more than once her pursuers entered a room to find that the room contained some form of trap which could range from a pie launcher to a bear trap. Eventually, with only half of them remaining they managed to back Yachiru into a corner where she turned and smiled.  
"Ok you caught me! Now take me back to Kenny!" She laughed as they came closer.  
The head servant however replied "Not this time lieutenant, this time we have orders to teach you a lesson!"  
"Huh?" She looked confused "What do you mean?" but instead of and answer they just grabbed her and brought her through to the kitchen where the cook was standing with a wooden spoon in hand. Swiftly Yachiru was bent over a bench with her robes pulled out of the way and her butt ready for the attentions of the cook who quickly went to work with the wooden spoon, he swung again and again but still Yachiru gave no reaction until the cook's arm began to hurt from swinging for so long. Though she had been spanked with a spoon for almost 10 minutes Yachiru's bottom was completely unmarked, in response to this each servant stepped up and tried to coax a reaction from Yachiru by spanking her with the spoon until finally the spoon gave out and broke.  
"What's going on here?" said the bewildered cook; a surprised gasp passed his lips as he saw that Yachiru had actually fallen asleep! He shook her awake angrily and set her back on her feet.  
"Oh are you finished?" She yawned as she rubbed her eyes "Don't you get it? I'm the LIUETENANT of squad 11, I get spanked almost every day, even Yumichika can spank harder than what you just did!" Yachiru lowered her hands and began to grin devilishly "Here I'll show you what a real spanking feels like"

A second later Yachiru was alone. "Hey wait don't you wanna play?" She shouted after them but got no response. She shrugged and decided that she should go and find Kenny, but first she would finish the nap that the others had interrupted.

A few moments later however she was woken by the sound of another person entering the room, she sat up and glared at the new arrival. "Hey Snowy what's the big idea waking me up like that? She pouted as Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya walked in, "Hey what's up with your face?" she asked when she noticed that he seemed to be flickering. "Why is it so cold in here? Why aren't you answering me?"  
"Why do I have to grab the annoying one?" Toshiro replied as he drew his word and ice began to form over the kitchen surfaces.  
"Who you calling annoying?!" Yachiru yelled at him but felt a twinge of worry as she saw that the ice had spread to her and she couldn't move her arms or legs as Toshiro raised his sword as if he were about to perform a Konso but Yachiru knew that he couldn't do that here so what was he doing?  
Her last thought before being knocked unconscious by his sword hilt was that the next chance she got she was going to turn the heat up on a certain area of the Snowman.

Small chapter today but the situation is becoming curiouser and curiouser, stay tuned for more


End file.
